


The Doll And The Puppet

by XxDollieyxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDollieyxX/pseuds/XxDollieyxX
Summary: Summary: Harry is trapped in a cell, but Draco is trapped somewhere far worse.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Doll And The Puppet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Painted Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/577793) by [calrissian18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissian18/pseuds/calrissian18). 



> Previous Add to memories Share Track Next  
> H/D Remix for Calrissian18!  
> Author: amorette  
> Title: The Doll and the Puppet  
> Pairing(s): Harry/Draco  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: Mention of character death (not major characters), physical torture  
> Summary: Harry is trapped in a cell, but Draco is trapped somewhere far worse. [Sequel to Painted Doll by wellhalesbells].  
> Word Count: 2,600  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended by either fanfiction writer. Written for fun, not profit.  
> Author's notes: wellhalesbells, your fic is perfect! I was scared of choosing this one to remix in case I ruined it forever, but I simply couldn’t resist in the end. I hope you like how I have continued it, as this is my version of a sequel. I must thank kitty_fic for the beta and encouragement! I have so much undying love and appreciation for you, thank you much!! <3  
> Mods' Note: This remix is a sequel of wellhalesbells's story. To really understand how powerful it is, it's helpful to read the original first (1380 words).

When Harry opened his eyes, he realized that, unfortunately, he wasn’t dead. He hung from his one arm, which was still chained to the ceiling. It ached with the weight of his body, his muscles burning and threatening to go numb. He felt a chilly draft pass over his naked body and saw that the door to the dungeon was open.

He realized that the noise had made him come to.

Draco writhed on the floor in front of Harry, screaming his lungs out. His back arched, and his mouth twisted in agony. The sound bounced off the cell walls and encompassed Harry, surrounding him with the sounds of Draco’s pain.

Bellatrix stood over Draco with her wand pointed down at him. Harry was positive that she had used Crucio.

“You weren’t supposed to kill him,” Bellatrix screamed in rage. “Our Master specifically said to save Potter for him!” Another flash of red, and Draco let out a second heart-wrenching scream. “He gave you Potter as an honor, you ungrateful little roach. Is this is how you thank him?”

Harry opened his mouth, his voice weak and strained. “Stop,” he managed to whisper.

It was enough. Bellatrix heard him. She turned to look at Harry with cold, narrow eyes.

“Well, well.... It seems that you’re in luck, Dracums,” she addressed Draco while still gazing at Harry. “He’s not dead after all.”

Bellatrix renewed the ever-present Imperius Curse on Draco and then walked out of the cell, leaving Draco lying on the floor.

\- - -

“Malfoy. Hey, Malfoy!”

Draco sat in front of Neville’s body, just staring at it.

Harry sighed. He tried, “Draco.”

Draco slowly turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Harry.

Ever since he had gotten in trouble over Harry, Draco had been completely avoiding him. And, truth be told, it was driving Harry spare. He was glad that Draco hadn’t sliced his skin apart for a whole day, but he couldn’t stand Draco ignoring him. Somehow, it made Harry feel even more alone... and hopeless.

“Please, come here, Draco.” Draco’s expression softened at the sound of his name. “You like when I call you Draco, don’t you?” In fact, Draco responded better to that than to anything else.

Draco’s mouth twitched. He was, once again, a puppet. But Harry was convinced that sometimes, at random, brief, beautiful moments, he saw a flash of the old Draco Malfoy in those grey eyes. It was something new. Harry only started to notice it after that one kiss....

“Come here, and I’ll give you something you’ll like. Promise.” If this was the only way Draco might break free, then it was obvious to Harry what he had to do.

Draco tilted his head to the side.

“Yes, yes,” Harry urged, unable to hold back a triumphant smirk. “I promise that you’ll like it a lot.”

Harry stood very still, waiting. He was chained up properly again, with both hands raised over his head. If he made the mistake of rattling his chains even a little bit, he knew that Draco would panic and withdraw completely. Draco had become a lot more skittish after his punishment.

Harry held his breath. He met Draco’s stare, trying hard not to blink even when his eyes burned from the dry air. When Draco pushed himself to his feet and slowly walked over, Harry’s heart jumped with excitement. Draco stopped in front of him, looking at Harry hesitantly through wide, blank eyes.

“Closer,” Harry whispered, more to himself than to Draco.

Harry remained very still, and Draco did move closer. Harry offered Draco the warmest smile that he could manage - even in his Imperiused state, Draco responded eagerly to kindness. Harry could tell that he wanted to be petted and adored - comforted.

When Draco was close enough, Harry tilted his head toward him. His eyelids drooped as he pressed a kiss to Draco’s cheek, his heart fluttering at the contact. Harry lingered, feeling the warmth and softness under his lips.

When he pulled away, Draco was smiling.

Harry’s heart skipped. Taking the smile as a good sign, he leaned forward and kissed Draco’s cheek again, smiling to himself.

This time, Draco was blushing, and Harry’s stomach fluttered. Draco’s sweet, shy smile looked like a small smirk, and for that moment, he looked almost like himself. A sudden rush of blood made Harry’s cock fill and lie heavily against his bollocks.

“Is that good?” Harry asked.

Draco didn’t respond, but Harry hadn’t expected him to.

“More?”

Draco stayed still as Harry pressed another kiss, this time on his other cheek. Then Harry returned to the first, and he lingered a few seconds to suck lightly on Draco’s warm skin.

When he pulled away this time, Draco had a distraught look in his eyes. His eyebrows were knitted tightly together. He leaned slightly forward, as if to give Harry a kiss of his own, but he seemed to be held back by an invisible wall.

Harry knew what that wall was. Voldemort had Imperiused Draco to torture Harry, not to lavish him with soft kisses.

In his struggle, Draco began to tremble, and he roughly grabbed Harry’s hips.

Surprised, Harry drew in a sharp breath; Draco’s touch was like setting fire to his skin. He looked into Draco’s eyes and saw that they were becoming stormy and complicated, slowly losing their blank look.

“Draco," Harry called, meaning it for the first time.

In his excitement, Harry moved too suddenly. Draco blinked rapidly at the rattle of the chains.

“No. Stay with me, Draco,” Harry pleaded, leaning forward on his chains.

It was useless; Draco was gone. His eyes were once again blank, and he looked at Harry as if he’d only just noticed him.

To Harry’s dismay, Draco reached into his pocket.

“Oh no,” Harry grumbled, defeat enveloping him. “Back to that, are we?”

As Draco pulled out the gleaming blade, Harry inhaled deeply and tried to brace himself.

\- - -

Harry woke up when Voldemort revived him. He had passed out from blood loss.

Voldemort turned to Draco, who was smiling at him in a way that sent a cold shiver up Harry’s spine.

“That’s another close call,” he warned Draco in a silky, smooth voice. Draco only blinked as if he had not heard a word. Voldemort reached out a thin, pale finger and used it to stroke Draco’s cheek. Harry felt his stomach clench, and he grimaced. He felt he was in physical pain when Draco smiled at Voldemort sweetly.

After Voldemort left, Draco retreated to a corner of the cell and sat down. He took out his knife and began making erratic markings in the stone floor, the scraping sound obviously not bothering him as much as it bothered Harry.

Harry wondered if it was wise to call Draco over while he was holding the knife, especially while last night’s wounds were still so fresh. But his desire to see the real Draco resurface in those grey eyes was far too strong.

“Draco.”

Draco’s head snapped up.

Harry smiled. “Won’t you come here?”

Draco looked at him blankly for a few seconds before dropping his head and continuing his attempt to cut up the floor.

Harry rolled his eyes, bitterness clawing at him; he could hardly look at this mindless puppet in front of him without feeling his stomach churn. “Come on, Draco.” He waited.

There was no response.

Harry felt his muscles tense. “You fucking idiot, you can’t cut stone. Come here!”

Nothing.

“Sweetheart.” He had no idea where that had come from, but to his astonishment, Draco raised his head. His full lips parted, and Harry thought his entire face looked softer somehow.

With a relieved laugh, Harry began to plead. “Sweetheart! Draco, sweetheart, please. Love, come here. Won’t you come over here?”

Draco’s mouth twitched into a small smile. He dropped his knife - which was something he never did - and walked over to Harry with soft, tentative steps.

Harry couldn’t help grinning as he leaned forward and kissed Draco on the forehead, Draco’s pointed nose brushing against his chin. Instead of pulling completely away, Harry lowered his head and kissed Draco on one cheek, and then on the other.

Draco’s eyelids drooped half shut, a far-away look settling in his eyes. He cheeks bloomed a lovely pink color that made Harry smile.

Without another thought, Harry leaned forward again and pressed his mouth against Draco’s.

He thought his heart might stop. It was the second time their lips ever touched, and Harry hadn’t realized how much he’d missed it in just two days. His and Draco’s face pieced together like parts of a puzzle that was meant to be. Harry moaned softly in his throat. Draco responded to the kiss by moving forward, pressing his thigh against Harry’s shaft and squeezing Harry’s cock between them. A rush of pleasure swept through Harry’s body, his cock hard and aching. He rutted his hips once, groaning into Draco’s mouth.

Draco pulled away, and Harry was scared that he would withdraw, but he didn’t. His eyes were bright and seemed finally alive.

Harry wasted no time talking, and he kissed Draco again quickly, sucking his lips as if he could pull Draco closer. Amazingly, Draco did take another step forward. He grabbed Harry’s waist, opened his mouth, and pressed his tongue to Harry’s. Harry’s knees felt weak.

Suddenly, Draco became as still as stone. Harry’s heart sank, and he regretfully opened his eyes. Draco’s looked dead.

“No!” he moaned. He wanted to cry. They were so close, but now Draco looked just as brainless as before. “I know you’re in there, Draco. Somewhere....” Harry searched Draco’s eyes. “You can fight it!”

It was useless. Draco went back to his corner and sat down, gazing at the wall. Harry watched Draco gaze at that wall for an entire hour, and his own eyes became wet. He turned to Neville, and one look was enough to make him burst into tears.

\- - -

Harry’s voice was deep, guttural.

“Draco.”

Harry’s cock was jutting straight out. He was painfully hard. The night before, he’d managed to get some rest, since Draco seemed to have forgotten about his knife altogether.

Harry’s cock leaked. “Draco,” he growled under his throat.

Draco raised his head and caught sight of Harry’s cock, and his grey eyes widened.

Biting his lip, Harry tried to control his heavy breathing. He wanted to be touched... oh, so badly.

“Come here, Draco, sweetheart.”

Draco blinked at Harry’s cock, and Harry wondered what he was thinking. He wondered if puppet-Draco knew what an erection was.

“Do you know what this means, baby?” Harry was breathing roughly. “It means I want you.”

There was a flash in Draco’s eyes - a hint of understanding, maybe, or a hint of the real Draco.

“Maybe you would like one, too,” he teased, indicating his erection with a glance downward. Harry licked his lips. “Would you like that? I think you would really like my cock.” He couldn’t stop, his words flowing out mindlessly. “You would love touching it. And...” his voice broke “...tasting it.”

Harry groaned aloud, his cock twitching at the mere thought of Draco’s lips.

“Oh, Draco, please. Please come here, darling. Oh, I need you.”

He sounded pathetic to his own ears, but he couldn’t be arsed. He was so fucking horny.

Draco stopped an inch from Harry’s cock, looking down at it like he had never seen a cock before. The head oozed clear beads of precome, and Harry felt them slide along the bottom of his shaft. His cock twitched under Draco’s gaze.

“Go on.” Harry spoke softly, encouraging. “Touch it. It’s warm. You’ll really like it.”

Harry carefully pushed his hips forward until the head of his cock bumped lightly against the front of Draco’s trousers.

Draco inhaled sharply, but he didn’t move away. Harry felt something thick, which could only be Draco’s own cock. Harry began to shift his hips so that their groins rubbed together.

“Yeah, that feels good, doesn’t it?” Harry struggled to keep his eyes open, but he needed to see Draco’s face. The friction from Draco’s trousers, tempered with the slide of his precome, made him want to throw his head back and rut like an animal. “You like my big cock rubbing against yours? How big is yours, Draco? I want to see it so badly.” He swallowed. “Can I see you? Or maybe you want to touch me?”

Draco blushed down to his shirt collar, and Harry felt a thrill race up his spine. Draco’s body responded to Harry’s advances with flushing cheeks and hard arousal, but his mind was painfully trapped by the Imperius.

“Go on, touch it.” Harry’s cock ached at the mere suggestion. “Just a little touch.”

Draco slowly lifted his hand to hover millimeters from Harry’s shaft. Finally, he touched it lightly, and Harry sighed. Draco’s eyes snapped up, and Harry saw that he wore a very worried brow. He locked eyes with Harry in an intense gaze as he gripped Harry’s cock firmly in his hot fist.

“Oh, fuck,” Harry whimpered breathlessly, keening forward in his chains.

Draco smiled.

“Yes, that’s very good. You’re doing very well,” Harry said, his voice strained. “Now, just move your hand. Slide it....” Harry groaned as Draco obeyed. “Yes, just like that.”

Draco was a quick learner, because soon he was working Harry’s shaft so well that Harry’s eyes refused to remain open any longer. His mouth hung open, and sounds of pleasure escaped him as he fucked Draco’s fist.

“Get on your knees and suck me.”

He realized that he had demanded that aloud. It was like a dream when Draco actually fell to his knees before him. Harry was too caught up in lust to realize that he didn’t even have to tell Draco what to do, didn’t have to coach him into opening his mouth and taking the head of Harry’s cock between his lips.

“Oh, yes.” Draco’s lips felt so good and soft... and his tongue was wet and silky. Harry became lost in the sensations. “That’s right, Draco... fuck! Right there, just like that.”

Harry felt his bollocks draw up, and he looked down. His breath caught in his throat. Draco was looking up at at him, his eyes sharp and alive.

Harry whimpered; it was all too much. Draco’s lips wrapped around the middle of his shaft, and his grey eyes looked up from underneath pale lashes. It was the sexiest thing Harry had ever seen. Draco was gorgeous.

Suddenly, it hit him like a knock to the head. He could barely speak, his voice coming out no louder than a whisper. Looking him in the eye, Harry asked, “Draco?”

He could swear that Draco smirked. His lips were still stretched around Harry’s cock, but his eyes seemed to sparkle.

That was recognition he was seeing, he was certain; though before he could react, Harry felt his eyes roll back and his bollocks tighten. Draco took him further in his mouth, and he felt the tightness of Draco’s throat swallow around the head. He came forcefully, his hips snapping forward of their own accord.

Harry’s chest rose and fell in harsh pants as he sagged against his chains. A chill against his softening cock told him that Draco had pulled off. As Harry stared away trying to catch his breath, he heard a familiar voice that sent a shiver of elation up his spine. It was an irritating, cold drawl... if a bit hoarse.

“Hello, Potter.”


End file.
